The embodiments described herein relate to an accessory for a companion electronic device, such as a watch or fitness tracker for a smartphone.
Watches and fitness trackers can be paired, typically though Bluetooth wireless communication, with a companion device to provide health tracking functions and potentially other capabilities. For example, a Fitbit device or an Apple Watch can gather health data through one or more sensors and then transmit this health data to the companion device which can be a data processing system such as a smartphone or tablet computer or laptop computer, etc. An Apple Watch can also provide other functions such as notifications of messages, emails, voicemails, etc. and many other functions which can be provided by apps that execute on the watch.